Game of Intellegance Chapter One
by fh99
Summary: Liar Game x Gintama cross over where Gintoki is a part of the LGT Tournament , only the LGT head officer is a match making sadist - Rated T just to be safe .
1. Chapter 1

This comes to you from the mind of a mindless senior whose state of depression can only be overcame by fanfictioning (is that even a word ) , doesn't matter Writers make up words , and I am a writer ? or is it fanfictioner ? maybe it's a wannabe , a troll , an otaku , well come up with your own Label and enjoy or hate this Liar Game X Gintama

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama , Liar Game , Bleach , Bakuman or anyother manga's or manga scenes that are mentioned here

* * *

><p>"Oi , Shinpachi , what day is it ?" Gintoki said while looking at a peace of paper and picking his nose .<p>

Shinpachi never lifted his eye off the magazine he was reading saying " Gin-San there are many normal thing normal people do everyday , going to the bathroom , throwing up after Sake , evading your sister's cooking , evading a certain china girl undressing , evading boogers flying away , evading mayonnaise , trying not to …. "

Gin-San interrupted him by saying " Oi this is a 20 minutes show including commercials , if this drags on Katsura will have to make an appearance since he doesn't get paid every time we call his name wrong "

Shinchan : "right and I heard he's got a new bomb from planet bombing for fools , well anyways back to my original point , Gin-San do you know what's the most normal things of all the normal things in this world ?

Gin-San : "Oh…that sentence was so wrong besides whose teaching you about normal things , that must be a one crazy guy coco-coco " Gin-San said this while pointing a whirling finger at his forehead .

Shinpachi replied while still keeping his eyes of the magazine : " that's you and to complete my original point that's EYESIGHT , Eyesight Gin-san do you know what that is ?" , Shinpachi then threw the magazine in the air and got up screaming " It's the ability to see the date and day on the calendar you are reading " , Shinpachi then adjusted his glasses and got back to reading the latest on otsuu-chan

"Shiiiiiinpaaaaachi , that's the idiots way of thinking , what the big boys in the government want you to think , how am I supposed to know which day and date if I don't even know what month am I in ? "Gintoki then laughed in Victory laying his back on the chair .

Shinpachi then got up , heading out but before opening the door he said in a calm voice , putting two fingers on his glasses , yes Shinpachi's dark aura appeared and then suddenly this came out of his mouth "the date IS CIRCLED "

Gintoki then looked at the calendar and said "oi , he's right " and it was followed by "OI Oi Oi it's SUNDAY , time for shounen jump , I wonder if Ashorigi Muto Got their anime , and I know who Tobi is "Muahahahah" , Gintoki looked around and said "it's a naruto clone " , Kishimoto-sensei I've got you all figured out ".

Gintoki hurried to his Vespa , kicking Sadaharu in the nuts to get his precious Shounen Jump , Gintoki then saw Katsura walking down the street hitch hiking with Elizabeth , Gintoki then though " his terrorist head quarters is just a block from here , is he an idiot ?" , while Gintoki began laughing at this thought , Suddenly Everything seemed to go Dark , Gintoki had lost conciseness .

Oi WHERE AM I ? DID THIS HAPPEN BEFORE ? , AM I DEAD ? , ARE SHINIGAMI HERE ? ARE SHINIGAMI HERE ? ANYONE BUT KINPACHI , MAYBE MATSOMOTO SHE'S KIND OF CUTE , BUT SAKURA CAN BLOW HER IN A SECOND … while Gin-Chan was suffering from shounen Jump withdrawal , while his eyes were adjusting to the dark , he heard a strange voice saying :

"WELCOME TO THE LIAR GAME , YOU ARE ONE AMONGST OTHERS , YOU ARE NOW ONE ENTITY , YET YOU ARE SO DIFFERENT , YOU ARE BEING KIDNAPPED , YOU WILL BE TORTURED BUT MOST OF ALL YOU WILL BE …. *cough* MARRYING YOUR INTELLECTUAL PARTNER BY THE END OF THIS TOURNAMENT "

* * *

><p>Gintoki's Two times "Are Shinigami here ?" was intended , so were the capped letters .<p>

Ashirogi Muto are a manga writer/illustrator team from Bakuman whose dream is to get an anime .

Matsomotu is Rangiku Matsomotu from Bleach , Vice captain to the 12th Division , Kinpachi is the captain for the 11th Division , Sakura is the heroine in the manga "Naruto" .

Now hate me , detest me and when you have enough hate in your heart Review me "NarutoxFH99 Quote " , now if you like this TAKE A POTATO CHIP AND EAT IT "Deathnote X FH99 Quote then come back here and give me one hell of a review , if you opened this page and didn't even bother to read it , then you are probably not even reading this , in this situation I must use my Telepathy ability to get you to read this .

now before I conclude this first chapter what exactly made you read this fanfiction ? was it your own free will ? or was it me Brain Washing you ? , lots to tthink about before going to bed .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I Do not own Gintama , Liar game or any other manga/Anime reference .

This comes to you from the mind of a student who just finished studying Math and Chemistry , basically a strained mind and a not so hopeful heart , Akiyama makes his first appearance here .

I Don't usually re-read what I wrote since this is mostly for enjoyment and I am the type of person who has something in their head and writes it down , when that's done I have no interest in what I have written .

* * *

><p>Gintoki had the same puzzled carefree look on his face , he opened his mouth , Gintoki looked like as it he was going to say something that will end up saving the world when he suddenly said :"PERFAIT , SUGAR , SUGAAAAAR , I have Sugar loss here , I'll diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee !"<p>

A blonde haired man came up to Gintoki and said "here" giving him what seemed as a piece of chocolate , Gintoki looked like as if he's been saved from a life threatening Amanto and Shinsigumi Encounter , Gintoki started tearing up and saying "Arigatou , you have saved my life !" , It wasn't long before He started munching out on his newly acquired treat and it was even sooner that the same treat had belonged to the ground , Yes Gintoki against al manners had spat the kind man's gift , Gintoki then Screamed " What the hell is this ? , This isn't chocolate , It's worse that otea-chan's burnt eggs , there is no sugar , NO SUGAR , how can this be considered chocolate ?"

After a strangely long pause the Blonde man replied " It's prison Chocolate "

Gintoki's jaw dropped and then he backed to the wall behind him saying "ok , ok , want my wallet , here it is ? haha I am broke , but I can give you Catherine's list of easy Robbing districts , haha " Gintoki continues in a freaked out voice by saying " Shinpachi , Kagura , SAVE ME " and then suddenly Gintoki's brain seemed to go Blank and then after a while these words came out of his mouth "JUMP , JUMP ! , IT WILL RUUUUUUN OUT ! GET ME OUT OF HERE " Gintoki was Hysterical , Frantic even , at that moment it seemed that he might commit seppuku if Jump wasn't provided but Alas he did have a wooden sword .

* * *

><p><strong>A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE GINTOKI'S CAPTURE : <strong>

It was a bright sunny day , the same day Akiyama's release was scheduled , a man opened his solitary chamber saying "Oi , it's time to get out , hope you die a horrible death and never come back " , Akiyama's first thought was that that man was his prison warden , the Ultimate sadist , the man who never sleeps , what the prisoners referred to as the Terminator , the destroyer , demon of Edo but his real name was never revealed , maybe it was for the better of things , no man would want to meet him anywhere even if it was on their death beds and he only had the cure but this man was smoking a cigarette with one hand and holding a mayonnaise bowl in the other hand , Since Akiyama's eyes took a while to adjust , he could only see a shape at the door and not the man , he felt his Blood lust , Akiyama wanted to get away as fast as he could .

The man at the door was Hijikata-San , the actual demon of the Shinsigumi , the fearsome vice president , Hijikata-San gave Akiyama his red shirt he wore when he entered jail but the same shirt was yellow and filled with holes , Hijikata said " here , but I used it as a shield against him , hope you don't mind " , Akiyama was no fool , he had to get out , he had to get his revenge and for that his reply was "No , I don't mind , not one bit "

Akiyama then left the shinsigumi building , only he was greeted by Yamazaki who he knew fully well since Yamazaki used to let him out –secretly – to play Tennis , Yamazaki then threw him a bag filled with money and said "Oi , give that to commander , it's from the money laundry Amanto's we caught yesterday " , Akiyama smiled and said "Sure" , then He simply walked away .

Hijikata's voice would have been heard from a distance if only Akiyama hadn't hurried away from the headquarters , Hijikata screamed "YOU JUST GAVE A RELEASED CRIMINAL A BAG FILLED OF MONEY TO SPEND! YOU BASTARD ! " Yamazaki was scared out of his mind but then he said " wh…who was it ? the cr…criminal I mean ?" , Hijikata took another smoke and said "Akiyama" , Yamazaki then said "oh that's okay he's a good guy , I played tennis with him " , Hijikata then replied " and how the hell would you know ?" , Yamazaki then said " Bad guys don't have the patience to play tennis because they won't have anything to gain " , Hijikata then replied " well you are wrong here , that man is dangerous , he isn't bad but not good either , you never know what he's up to next and after what he did , I might be sleeping with one eye open from now on "

Akiyama was running through the streets of Edo-district , grinning and thinking " now it's time I have waited 5 years for this chance " and this is how Akiyama gained a huge sum of money , his freedom and an LGT invitation on the same day , seconds later he was transferred .

* * *

><p>Arigatou = Thank You , Hijikata = Gintama character , transfer = thought of Gantz when writing it , Otea-chan = Shinpachi's sister whose AWFUL at cooking .<p>

I might be adding a few other characters from other manga's/anime in the future , if this even continues , no clever comments here at the end of this chapter , have to catch up to watching some anime episodes before internet goes poof .

Oh I don't know where I am going with this , I am just going .


End file.
